1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer inspecting apparatus for inspecting a semiconductor wafer.
2. pk Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to control two units of a wafer inspecting apparatus with a tester apparatus. However such a system requires a very large floor space for installation, since each wafer inspecting apparatus is equipped not only with a stage mechanism capable of fine alignment for wafer inspection but also with a loading mechanism for bringing the wafer to the stage mechanism.